Bra y Goten
by ZoofiSaiyajin100
Summary: Goten y Bra sentían una fuerte atracción desde niños. Bra y Goten se encuentran de vuelta y comienzan a salir... ATENCION: TRATARE DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO CADA DÍA
1. Desde el primer Momento

**Desde el primer momento**

Una tarde en Corporacion Capsula Bra, quien tenía 5 años, estaba sentada en el jardín bajo un árbol enorme viendo a su hermano Trunks de 10 años y a su amigo Goten de 9 años entrenar, a Bra, quien ya tenía conciencia propia, se sentía un poco atraída por Goten, pero sabía que él era 4 años mayor que ella y de seguro él no se fijaría en ella, hasta que…

-Trunks!, Cariño puedes venir a ayudarme un rato? Por favor?!. –Gritaba Bulma para que su hijo lo escuchara

-SI VOOOY MAMÁ!. –Respondió Trunks gritando aun más fuerte que su mamá

Goten al ver a Bra sola fue a hablar con ella ya que a pesar de los años de diferencia a Goten le gustaba Bra

-Hola Bra, ¿Por qué tan sola?, una niña tan bonita como tú no tendría que estar sola

- Muchas gracias Goten, Pero no tengo ningún amigo, Pan y yo nos peleamos. –Respondió Bra sonrojándose y luego poniéndose triste

-Lo siento mucho Bra, y dime Bra ¿Algun novio?. –Preguntaba Goten esperando que la respuesta fuera NO

-Pero que dices Goten! No tengo novio, nadie se fijaría en una niña como yo

-Pero Bra si tu eres muy bonita, y… ¿Alguien que te guste quizás?. –Insistía Goten

-Bueno… Hay un chico pero es mayor que yo. –Respondió Bra dejando a Goten triste

-Y se puede saber cómo se llama ese chico?. –Goten esperaba que le dijiera el nombre para advertirle que no se acercara a Bra

-NO, no se puede saber el nombre. –Respondió Bra

-Por favor Bra!, Dame una pista. –El pelinegro insistía con la peliazul

-Esta bien te dare una pista, TIENE 10 AÑOS. –Dijo Bra

Goten estaba indeciso ¿sería de su curso?

-Otra pista por favor Bra!

-M… Esta bien, SU NOMBRE COMIENZA CON "G"

A Goten se le vinieron a la mente 2 chicos de su curso, Gabriel y Gastón los 2 chicos más molestos de la clase

-Una ultima pista por favor Bra!

-Es amigo de mi hermano

Goten se puso feliz de inmediato porque estaba hablando de el, ya que Gabriel y Gastón no le caian bien tampoco a Trunks, Goten se lanzo rápidamente sobre Bra para darle un abrazo sin pensarlo ni una sola vez la abrazo duraron mucho tiempo abrazados

-Bra? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste Goten

-No otra más?

-Si Dime Goten

-Estas hablando de mi. –Pregunto el joven Saiyajin esperando que la respuesta fuera "Si"

-Pues claro que Si Goten!, Tu me gustas muuuucho!

-Tu también me gustas mucho

Goten al ver que pensaban lo mismo no lo dudo y le dio un beso muy… muy tiero


	2. Juntos Otra Vez

**Juntos otra vez**

Habían pasado 13 años desde la declaración de aquellos niños, pero el día de hoy ya no eran niños Bra ya tenía 18 años y Goten 23 años, Goten se había ido a la universidad y el día de hoy regresaba a la cuidad Sattan.

-Estoy muy emocionada por ver otra vez a Goten. –Decía ilusionada Bra

-Yo también hijita ¿Hace cuanto que no se ven?. –Preguntaba Bulma

-4 años desde que se fue a la universidad hemos perdido confianza pero pienso recuperarla mamá!

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer hijita?. –Preguntaba una curiosa Bulma

-Bueno mami pues, tu sabes que el me gusta desde que somos niños y que el también siente lo mismo, pero quiero ir despacio comenzar saliendo con amigos pero espero que resulte algo más

Milk estaba preparando una fiesta de bienvenida a su hijo que no lo veía desde hace años!

-Ahh estoy tan emocionada por que llegue Goten!. –Decía Milk con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si,Si yo también Milk. –Goku hablaba mientras se comía la comida

-GOKUUUU! ESA ES LA COMIDA DE GOTEEEN!. Grito Milk regañando a Goku

-Hay Lo siento mucho Milk, es que tenía mucha hambre.

-Ya no importa sé cómo eres Goku así que tenía guardada comida de repuesto!. –Dijo aliviada Milk

La fiesta de Bienvenida a Goten estaba a punto de comenzar, llegaban de a poco todos sus amigos, hasta que por fin llegaron todos, y el ultimo en llagar fue GOTEN!

-GOTEN!. –Grito Bra feliz mientras corría hacia Goten

-BRA!. –Grito Goten también corriendo para abrazar a Bra

Ambos se abrazaron y duraron minutos así, hasta que se tuvieron que separar porque todos los miraban.

-Que bueno verte otra vez Bra.

-Lo mismo digo Goten, has cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Decía Bra ya que la última vez que se vieron fue antes de que se fuera a la universidad.

-GOTEEEEN!. –Grito Milk al mismo tiempo angustiada y feliz por ver a su hijo. –Ohhh GOTEN! ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?, ¿Cuentame todo?!

Mientras Milk se llevaba a Goten a un sofá para que le contara como le fue en la universidad Bra pensaba:

-woow, Goten a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, hasta diría que se ve mas lindo.

1 hora después, por fin los enamorados pudieron hablar a solas, pero eso no duro mucho porque Trunks,Pan,Uub y Marron se les acercaron para planear una salida como en los viejos tiempos.

-Y que les parece si vamos mañana en la noche a ver una película?. –Opinaba Trunks

-Me parece una gran idea Trunks. –Respondía su mejor amigo

-Está bien votemos, Los que coincidan con Trunks digan "SI". –Decía Marron

-SI. –Dijieron todos a coro

-Decidido mañana por la noche Bra y yo los pasamos a buscar para ir al cine. –Decidió Trunks

La fiesta había terminado, todos se habían ido a sus casa muy felices de volver a ver a Goten, pero la más feliz fue Bra quien estaba pensando que ponerse mañana en la noche.


	3. Salida En Grupo

**Salida en Grupo! :)**

Bueno pues la historia les ha estado gustando bastante y mientras esto siga así yo me inspirare para abrir más mi imaginación. Seguí el consejo de un comentario y he decidido que no solo Bra y Goten sean los que estén enamorados, buenos sin más adelantos COMENZEMOS!

…..

Bra quería estar más tiempo con Goten, por lo cual se arreglo lo más bonita que pudo, con una blusa roja, un short blanco y unas zapatillas azules, mientras que Trunks totalmente lo contrario a su hermana, este vestía con una Camiseta Blanca y una chaqueta negra con el escudo de Corporacion Capsula, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas rojas. Fueron a buscar primero a Pan quien lucía un hermoso vestido celeste, un chaleco blanco y unas sandalias rosadas, luego fueron por Uub quien se había puesto una camisa roja a cuadros, un pantalón marrón y unas zapatillas negras, la siguiente fue Marrón quien salió con una remera negra, una chaqueta blanca, un pantalón gris y sus zapatillas favoritas de color rosado, y por ultimo recogieron a Goten quien se arreglo con una remera negra, un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas blancas.

Al llegar al cine se organizaron de tal manera,

*Uub y Marron van por las palomitas para cada uno.

*Goten y Bra van por las bebidas para cada uno.

*Trunks y Pan van por las golosinas para cada uno.

Luego de haber comprado todo lo que iban a comer, y era mucho, trataron de decidir que película ver.

PAN: Pues yo quiero ver "Lucy"

TRUNKS: Pero "Hércules" es mejor

MARRON: A mí me gustaría ver "Los Caballeros Del Zodiaco"

UUB: No sería mejor "Perdida"

GOTEN: A mí me intereso "Maze Runner Correr o Morir"

BRA: No están mal ninguna de las películas sugeridas pero que les parece "En El Tornado"

A todos les pareció muy buena idea ver "En El Tornado"

Entraron a la sala de proyección y después de varios anuncios comenzó la película los órdenes de los asientos eran asi: Marron,Pan,Trunks,Bra,Uub y Goten.

-Hey Uub. –Susurraba Goten. –Podriamos cambiar de asiento es que quiero estar más cerca de "las palomitas".

-Si claro amigo. –Respondió Uub amablemente

Era muy ovio que Goten solo quiso cambiar de asiento para estar más cerca de Bra, pero Bra le cambio el asiento a Trunks para estar con sus amigas y con las golosinas. Cuando la película termino, todos fuero a cenar a un lugar de comida rápida, Pan quien sentía una cierta atracción por Trunks le pidió si podían compartir su comida ya que ella supuestamente no se sentía muy bien de estomago y Trunks acepto, Por otro lado Uub estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marron, pero ella estaba enamorada de Goten, Trunks sentía atracción por Pan y Marron, pero no sabían a quien elegir.

Luego de cenar Trunks y Bra dejaron a todos en sus casas, y regresaron a la Corporación Capsula se pusieron el pijama y durmieron hasta el siguiente día…


	4. Trunks y Pan

**Trunks y Pan**

Bueno pues eh decidido un episodio para Trunks y Pan , Espero que les guste el episodio

….

Trunks estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama pensando a quien elegir, si a Pan o a Marron, ambas eren totalmente hermosas, fuertes e inteligentes. *RING RING* Sonaba el teléfono de la Corporación Capsula.

-Hola? Habla Bulma.

-Hola señorita Bulma, Soy Pan

-Hola querida Pan, ¿deseas hablar con Bra?

-La verdad, No, quería saber si se encuantra Trunks?. –Respondió la dulce Pan

-Si, ahora te lo llamo querida Pan.

-TRUUUUNKS TE HABLAN POR EL TELEFONOO. –Grito Bulma

-YA VOOOOY. –Devolvió el grito Trunks

Trunks salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y contesto el teléfono

-Hola?. –Dijo Trunks

-Hola Trunks, Soy Pan.

-PAAN!, Que sorpresa, ¿Qué necesitas?.

-Bueno, Yo quería saber si tu quisieras salir hoy por la tarde, al parque de Azul?. –Pregunto Pan

-Claro que si Pan!

La mañana pasó rápidamente, Trunks se arregló con una musculosa azul, un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras.

-Valla, Valla, ¿Por qué tan arreglado hermanito?. –Pregunto curiosa Bra

-Bueno yo… -Decía Trunks rascándose la cabeza y con casa n.n . –Yo… voy a salir con Pan.

-¿Enserio?, ¿No me estas mintiendo?, QUE BUENOO!. –Dijo Bra abrazando a su hermano. –Bueno no te retraso más, que tu princesa te debe estar esperando.

Trunks paso a buscar a Pan, quien salió de su casa hermosa, vestía una remera blanca con un short blanco y unas zapatillas rojas.

-Woow Pan te ves hermosa. –Dijo Trunks admirando la belleza de Pan

-Muchas gracias Trunks, lo mismo digo de ti. –Respondió sinceramente Pan

Llegaron "Al Parque De Azul", Trunks llevaba con él una manta para picnic y muuucha comida para ambos, buscaron un lugar para ponerse hasta que lo encontraron, estaba frente al río con una hermosa vista.

-Que hermosa vista hay aquí Trunks. –Dijo Pan

-Es hermosa, pero no tan hermosa como tu Pan. –Dijo Trunks acercándose lentamente a Pan

Trunks se acerco a Pan lentamente y comenzando a cerrar los ojos se acercaba más y más hasta que… PUUFF… Un besó lento, romántico y dulce.

Cuando se sapararon Trunks habló

-Mira Pan, tú me gustas desde que te vi hace 3 años en Corporación Capsula y desde entonces soñé con este momento.

-A mí también me gustas Trunks, desde hace 4 años yo te comencé a amar.

-¿Y entonces Pan, quería preguntarte, si tu, querías, ser mi, novia?

-Claro que si Trunks, claro que sere tu novía

Luego de la declaración de aquellos adolecentes enamorados, Trunks llevó a Pan a su casa y se despidieron con un besó conto pero igual de dulce que el primero.

Trunks al llegar a Corporación Capsula, fue directamente a su habitación y pensar que ese mismo día estaba indeciso por saber a quién amaba más…


	5. Bra y Goten

**Bra y Goten **

Este episodio se lo dedicare a Bra y a Goten. Espero que les guste, por que será un poco más largo de lo habitual .

…

Al siguiente día de la cita de Trunks y Pan, Goten tenía pensado contarle todos sus sentimientos a Bra, pero de una manera muy especial…

*RING RING* Sonaba el teléfono de la Corporación, Vegeta estaba a punto de contestar hasta que su princesa le quito el teléfono de las manos para evitar tener que comprar otro teléfono.

-Hola?. –Pregunto Bra

-Hola Bra, soy Goten, quería hablar contigo, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

-Pues claro Goten, ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-Montaña Paoz a las 10:30 de la mañana, ¿sí?

-Está bien, me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana Goten, Adios.

-Adios Bra.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y sus KI comenzaron a elevarse al sentir eso Trunks y Vegeta aparecieron rápidamente frente a Bra para saber que sucedía, ella se tranquilizo y sin dar respuesta les dio una cálida sonrisa, amos quedaron con cara de ¿Qué pasa aquí?,…, Por otro lado Goten aumento mucho más su KI, Goku,Gohan y Pan, quienes se encontraban en la casa de Goku espiaron toda su conversación con Bra, ellos ocultaron sus KIS para que Goten no se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Ese día paso volando, hasta que llegó la noche, Bra se sentía totalmente feliz, nerviosa y eufórica, Goten se sentía totalmente feliz, energizado y nervioso por la reacción de Bra mañana

*Mente de Goten*

-Ojala que Bra tome a bien mis sentimientos.

*Fin de mente de Goten*

*Mente de Bra*

-¿De qué querra hablarme Goten?

*Fin de mente de Bra*

Por fin había llegado el día en que Goten declararía nuevamente su amor por Bra. En la Corporación Capsula…

-Bueno Días familia. –Dijo alegremente Bra

-Buenos días. –Respondieron Vegeta y Trunks quienes se preguntaban por qué estaba tan feliz Bra

-¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué tan feliz?. –Pregunto Bulma

-Porque creo que es un día maravilloso mamá, hay tiempo soleado, los pájaros cantan, es tan perfecto…

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, Bra terminó de desayunar y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para tomarse una ducha y prepararse para ver a Goten.. Luego de la ducha Bra se vistió con una remera negra corta, encima un chaleco blanco, con un short azul y sus zapatillas favoritas de color rojo. Goten se despertó lo más feliz del mundo, que cuando apenas despertó elevo su KI despertando a los Saiyajines, el se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con su musculosa blanca, su pantalón corto de color negro y sus zapatillas negras. Bra salió de la Corporación Capsula volando lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo ya que quedaba fuera de la cuidad, en cambio Goten salió 5 minutos antes de la hora señalada. Hasta que allí estaban cara a cara, los que en su infancia se habían declarado y se habían besado, estaban totalmente congelados ambos…

-Hola Bra, que bonita te vez

-Gracias Goten, tu también, y… ¿Qué necesitabas decirme?

-Bueno Bra… tu… tu me gustas, pero no en la forma de amigos, lo mio es más que eso…

-¿Enserio?, yo siento lo mismo por ti Goten…

-Bueno pues, yo… quería saber… si tu…y yo…podríamos ser… más que…amigos… No se que dices Bra

-Que claro Goten, yo quiero ser algo más que amiga tuya…

-Entonces? Bra?, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pues claro que si Goten, Claro que si!

Al momento en que Bra respondió Goten la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él y dándole un beso tan parecido al de su infancia que sintieron que eran niños otra ves, no se querías separar pero por falta de aire lo hicieron, y se abrazaron susurrándose al oído

-Te amo Bra...

-Yo también te amo Goten…


End file.
